Faith
by Cka3ka
Summary: HL - Misunderstandings in relationships happen. For most, it leads to a fight; then to makeing up. For Leia, born strong in the Force, it can lead to the Dark Side.
1. Chapter 1 of 2

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Star Wars—That's George Lucas. But it seems he approves of Fanfic so that's what this is!

Title: Faith – Vignette

Author: Cka3ka

Chapter 1 of 2

Leia Organa Solo sat quietly in a plush black leather chair as she gazed out of her Coruscant office at the lights of the planet's endless skyline. It was already late in the evening and she should have been finishing up her work so that she could go home to her husband and children. Yet, she couldn't seem to concentrate for some reason. Thoughts of her husband and their relationship continuously disrupted her focus.

It had been years since her adventures with Luke and Han. Years since Han Solo had whisked her away to Darthomir and asked her to marry him. Afterwards, they had begun a life together that seemed to have been out of a holodrama. Who would have expected or even dreamed that a former Senator and Chief of State of the New Republic could marry a smuggler? Granted Han had been a hero of the Republic, but still he was a nobody from the fringes of society while she had come from the highest circles. _The Force works in mysterious ways, she thought ruefully to herself._

She couldn't help but reminisce of the times they had spent trekking through the forests of Endor, or of Darthomir, or of the countless number of other adventures that had nearly cost them their lives. As terrifying as those times were, Leia looked back at them fondly. She and her husband had been through so much together that they had forged a bond between them that was stronger than durasteel. _Or was it?_ Lately, Leia felt that the two of them had been growing apart. It wasn't anything tangible yet, but it seemed that the intense passion that had burned like the fires of a young star in the past was beginning to dim. That she still loved him was not in doubt, but the intensity of that love had begun to abate. She had seen this with many other couples in the past. Senators and other members of high society with seemingly perfect marriages would always begin to fall apart with time. Soon mistresses or lovers appeared. Divorces frequently followed. However, it never occurred to Leia that it could possibly happen with her and Han. Not with all that they had been through. Yet, the warnings signs were there.

Work had been keeping her busy for the last few months. It was a rarity that she had any time to spend with her family and when she did much of that was spent with her children rather than her husband. She'd never thought anything of it until she had come home the previous night to have dinner with her family. At first there didn't seem to be anything unusual. The kids had been ecstatic to see her and Han hadn't mentioned the fact that she was late. They'd just had dinner and talked about the happenings of their ordinary day. Han hadn't even spoken much; it had been mainly the kids filling most of the conversation. And that was what galled her. In days past, he would have made some snide comment like,_ "Thanks for gracing us with your presence tonight your worship," _whenever she was late. She'd make some fiery retort and they'd argue for a little while before settling down and going to bed. Now it seemed he was indifferent and that frightened her. The last thing she ever wanted was to see indifference in the eyes of the man she loved.

Tears were beginning to fill her eyes as the knot of pain intensified in her chest. The rebellion and the New Republic had demanded so much from her. She had made so many sacrifices including that of her childhood. She was determined to see it succeed and she knew that her work was essential in stabilizing the government, but in doing so was she sacrificing her family life? She didn't even want to think about that. Taking a few deep breaths, Leia brought her emotions under control. _Han would understand,_ she thought to herself. He had to understand, after all he had given up so much for the Republic as well and moreover he loved her. Convincing herself of that, Leia brought the datapad back into her hand and began to look over some more documents.

Han Solo sat in his family's luxury apartment quietly nursing a Corellian brandy while he read over some reports. He still held the rank of General and that required that he actually do some work. Granted him looking over military documents at his family residence broke about a dozen New Republic regulations, but he could give a rat's rear about that. Someone had to spend time with the kids. Winter was a great help, but it was his and Leia's own responsibility to take care of them. If only Leia could see… An inhuman screech prevented Solo from pursuing any bitter thoughts about his wife.

"Master Anakin! Master Jacen! Mistress Jaina… please no!"

Han shot out of the seat and strode down the hallway to see what was going on. As he entered one of the bedrooms he saw Jacen and Jaina holding Threepio down by the arms and legs. One arm and two legs to be exact. Apparently his youngest son, Anakin had already detached one of Threepio's arms already. At the moment Anakin had Threepio's chest covering open and was preparing to operate.

"Hey, HEY!" he shouted to get their attention. "What do you guys think you are doing?"

Immediately the three children jumped up and away from Threepio. They quickly glanced at each other and Han knew they were communicating via the force to straighten out their stories.

"Threepio was helping us play ER (Emergency Room), Dad," said young Anakin Solo quickly. He shifted from one foot to another nervously. The two older kids nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… Anakin's the surgeon and Jaina's the trauma nurse," added Jacen with a smile. He pointed to Threepio and then added, "Threepio's a speeder accident victim that needs operation."

"Did you ask Threepio if he wanted to help you guys play?" asked Han with a cocked eyebrow. He knew that the kids weren't telling him the whole truth, if any of it. The terrible threesome had been pulling capers since they were toddlers and he was sure that Anakin was reprogramming Threepio to do something for them. He didn't know what, but he knew it definitely wasn't good.

"They most certainly did not," answered Threepio before the children could say anything. "I was proceeding to do routine cleaning when suddenly I was pulled away by an invisible force into this room. I was then knocked off my feet and the young masters and mistress proceeded to attempt to repr…" Without warning he shut off.  
Han just stood there blinking. The kids were smart, he'd give them that. After all they were his. Silencing the victim before he got to talking was disturbing though. He'd have to talk to Luke about starting their training. He caught himself. He hadn't even thought about talking to Leia and that disturbed him more than the kids' actions. 

"Dad?" asked Jaina after the silence stretched. "Are you alright?"

Han shook his head. "Yeah… I'm fine. Now put goldenrod back together and don't change anything." He boggled at his own words. He should have wanted nothing more than to have Threepio's personality altered. "I'm getting too old for this," he finally said with a sigh. "Get ready for bed when you are done with him."

The kids looked a bit evasive and seemed to be coming up with a new scheme, but a stern look from Han dissuaded them. Satisfied that they weren't going to try anything, Han left the room to get back to his work. Plopping down on his chair he downed his brandy and then poured himself a double. Shaking his head in mild disbelief at his children's actions, he began to start reading only to find that he couldn't concentrate. He glanced at the chrono and saw that it was already approaching 9:00. Han couldn't help but feel a bit lonely.

He hated being here on Coruscant. Perhaps if he could go gambling or do something FUN once in a while he'd warm up to it. However, being the husband of the New Republic's darling princess put limitations on that. It wouldn't do for him to end up in some tabloid. Leia had enough to deal with as it was without him giving her more headaches. He had no friends. Rogue Squadron was out on patrol somewhere; Luke was on Yavin IV; Chewie was with his family; Lando was up to no good somewhere in the galaxy as usual. He had no desire to deal with the 'acceptable' crowd. Most of them were toadies and sycophants that he despised with a passion. All in all, except for his kids, Han Solo was pretty miserable and it was getting worse the less he saw his wife.

The ringing of the door chime surprised him and he wondered who it could be. Standing, he went and opened the door to find Winter standing there looking exhausted.

"Winter," he greeted amicably. "What're you doing here?" He moved aside so that she could enter.

"Don't ask… it's been a long, long day," she replied seeing his look of concern as she stepped in. "I came to drop these documents off for Leia. They are of a sensitive nature so I wanted to make sure that she got them without any middlemen seeing them."

Han shut the door behind Winter and took the datacard from her. "Would it be a problem  
if I looked in on the children quickly, Han?" asked Winter.

"No problem at all. They should be in bed already. If they aren't let me know and I'll put some of that famous Solo discipline into them," answered Han as he sat down in front of his data reader again. Winter simply chuckled in response and then went to say hello to the twins and Anakin.

Ten minutes or so later she came back with a smile on her face. "Is Solo discipline synonymous with bribery?" she asked curiously. 

"Why do you ask?" replied Han, putting down the data reader.

"They seemed to be quite enthusiastic when I mentioned it. Most children that I know don't look forward to being disciplined."

Han just chuckled. "Yeah… I usually make them work on the Falcon for a while. Anakin and Jaina love it. Jacen isn't that enthusiastic about it as they are but he enjoys it too." He poured himself another drink and then looked up at Winter. "You want a drink?"

"Absolutely. It's been a very long day. I've been running all over Coruscant doing errands for your wife." Winter sat down on the couch and gratefully accepted the glass of brandy that Han brought over for her. She sniffed at the contents of the glass then laughed to herself softly. "I should have known… do you drink anything else besides brandy?"

"You look like you need something with a bite and there's nothing like Corellian brandy for that," replied Han. He raised his glass in a salute which she returned and the two of them downed the contents. Immediately he refilled their glasses.

"So… I hear you've got an admirer…" started Han.

"Is it so known already?" gasped Winter as she shook her head in disappointment. "Pilots, what can you expect from them."

"Nah… It's just that the Rogues are a quick bunch and with Corran around there's no way you can keep a secret. I'm sure Tycho kept his mouth shut." 

Winter chuckled. "I always find it amusing how quickly men band together in defense of one another on issues relating to women." Feeling tired and sore, she reached up and began to massage her own shoulders.

"Well we have to cover for each other. We'd like to keep our heads on our necks after all." Seeing the state of exhaustion that Winter was in he said, "here let me help you with that." Standing up he came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Slowly he began to kneed the tired muscles with strength at first and then as they loosened, softly.

"Ahh… the famous Solo hands," whispered Winter as she began to feel the stress of the day vanish. "I've definitely heard good things about these. I see Leia hasn't exaggerated at all. This feels wonderful, Han."

"Yeah… well give me about 10 minutes and then you can stay here in the guest bedroom if you'd like. You'll be feeling like new tomorrow."

"That would be more convenient. I am truly too tired to make it all the way back home. Thank you for the offer," replied Winter. "Where is Leia, Han? Shouldn't she be home by now?"

"She's probably still at the office. I'm not really sure though. She comes home late these days," answered Han. He couldn't help but let some of the resentment slip through.  
Winter's sharp hearing didn't miss the tone. She'd known the Solos for many years now. Han could play a Sabacc face perfectly in most situations but never when it concerned his wife. She was well aware of the problems of the Solo household. Leia hadn't confided anything in her yet, but she wasn't blind.

"You need to speak to her Han. I'm sure she'll agree with you that she needs to spend more time here at home," soothed Winter.

"I've tried… but we just end up arguing and I'm just tired of it. She doesn't take me seriously enough to listen to me."

"That's not true Han. She respects you a lot, but she's torn between the New Republic and her family. She devoted everything to the rebellion and sacrificed so much for it. It's not easy to abandon something you've worked all your life for. I'm sure you understand. You risked your life for the rebellion as well."

Han was silent for a few moments. "I hate to burst your bubble Winter, but I didn't fight in the rebellion for the cause. Well I did, but not as much as I fought for my friends, Luke and especially Leia."

"I see." Winter didn't make any other comment as she digested this piece of information that Han had revealed.

"Yeah… I know it's a bit shallow," he said to fill the silence. "But you know for some of us there isn't that big of a difference between the New Republic and the Empire. Don't get me wrong the Republic is light years better but it's still a bunch of the same bureaucrats running the show."

"I understand your feelings Han… and I feel the same som…" Before she could finish her sentence she heard a gasp in the room. She turned her head to see Leia standing there with a look of fury and utter betrayal.

Han heard the gasp at the same time as Winter. He was about to turn and greet his wife when he realized that his current situation was a bit more intimate than he had intended. He hadn't even noticed that during their conversation that he had drifted closer to Winter and that her head was now resting comfortably against his chest. What had been strictly platonic at first now seemed quite intimate. Realization dawned on him and his hands shot away from Winter as if she were a krayt dragon. Of course that only made him look more guilty.

"Leia, honey. It's not what it looks like," he stammered in a very non Han Solo but very 'lame male excuse' kind of way.

"I'm sure it isn't. You… you… son of a bantha! How could you?" Not waiting for an answer she turned and slammed the door behind her. 

It only took a moment for Han to compose himself and collect his thoughts rationally. He turned and said to Winter, "Stay here… I'll deal with this."

"Han…"

"No arguments, I don't need any right now." Not saying another word Han rushed out the door. Looking around he saw the doors of the lift close.

"Leia, wait!" he shouted, but already knew that there was no chance of that happening. He ran to the lift lobby and waited impatiently for another one to arrive. _Come on Come on… I'm Han Solo damn it. I'm the luckiest guy in the world… where the hell is my luck right now. _

When the lift doors opened, Han dashed out of the lift and he was out the doors of the building frantically looking for Leia. Not seeing her he turned to the door guard. "Did you see my wife run out of here?" he asked frantically. His voice was laced with worry and urgency and the door guard gulped in response.

"Uhh sir… I saw Madam Solo come out looking quite distraught…"

"Which way did she go?" he demanded.

"Sir… she was…"

"I didn't ask you what she was looking like… I asked you which way did she GO?" he shouted at the man. "If you don't tell me in five seconds, I'll…."

"She went right and looked like she was headed towards the former Imperial Palace," said the door man quickly.

"Thanks," said Han as he turned and ran off in that direction. Han Solo had a reputation and sometimes he was glad for it.


	2. Chapter 2 of 2

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Star Wars—That's George Lucas. But it seems he approves of Fanfic so that's what this is!

Title: Faith – Vignette

Author: Cka3ka

Chapter 2 of 2

Leia stalked through the streets of Imperial City without any sense of where she was going. She didn't notice the men, women and aliens that darted out of her way as if she were Darth Vader herself. Most could instinctively feel the danger that was radiating from her. And at the moment she was very dangerous indeed. Anger, an emotion she long had difficulty in suppressing, welled up unchecked through her mind. It was this emotion that ruled her as she walked aimlessly. The image of Winter's beautiful face, framed with her distinctive white hair leaning comfortably on Han's chest as he softly massaged her replayed through her mind. Winter's words, that she _understood his feelings and returned them,_ burned deeply. How could her most trusted friend, her handmaiden, betray her? How could Han, her husband who she loved, cast aside his vows to her? Another surge of emotion that she couldn't control swept through her and tears welled up uncontrollably. Leia collapsed to her knees sobbing hot tears of anger and anguish.

"Hey baby…" came a voice above her. "Not looking so happy. Bet we can cheer you up."

Leia's head shot up as she felt an unfamiliar hand touch her cheek. For the first time since returning home she took in her surroundings. Where she was, she didn't know. However, the buildings were dilapidated and the streets were filthy. She was nowhere in any area she knew. She must have been walking for hours to have reached here.

"Hey pretty… I'm talking to you," said the voice again. "What say you, me and my friends go have some fun."

It took her a moment longer before she noticed the aliens standing around her. A large Bothan was the speaker who was propositioning her. Behind him stood a pair of Rodians and next to them a Bith. They were all filthy, but there was no doubt in her mind that they could be dangerous.

"I think not," she said in a cool voice as she stood. "Stand aside and allow me on my way." It amazed even her how composed she sounded. She was very glad for her training and even though her emotions were still running wild within her, little of it showed on her face.

"I think not?" squeeked the Bothan as he imitated her voice. "You think you're too good for us human?" He stepped up and grabbed Leia's arm. "Well I think you  
are going to give us a good time whatever you think."

"Let go of me," hissed Leia as his grasp become firmer and she began to feel pain. "or you'll regret it."

"Oooh, feisty one," laughed the Bothan to his friends. His expression changed as he turned back to Leia. "I won't be regretting a thing." With a twist of his arm he threw her to the ground and was on top of her in a flash pawing at her.

Leia closed her eyes as her mind screamed in horror at what was happening to her. First she had been betrayed by her closest friend and her husband, now she was going to be taken against her will. _Who do they think they are doing this to her? WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE? _Anger surged through her and she could feel the seductive energies of the Dark Side beckoning for her to summon it, to save her from this horror. Leia resisted, she knew it was the Dark Side and her brother's warnings came to mind. Yet, another image passed through her mind of Han, lying in bed with a woman that looked very much like her. At first she thought it was reassurance from the Force, but then she saw the white hair. Hatred and anger roared through her mind sweeping away any emotional control that she still maintained. _Who do they think they are betraying me! _

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" she screamed as she grabbed the energies that were offered to her. The Bothan flew off of her as if it were thrown by a Wookie. "Who do you think you are…" hissed Leia as she rose to her feet. Anger and hatred radiated from her as if they were physical.

"Shoot her!" cried the Bothan his eyes wide in fear. "Shoot the witch."

His voice was enough for his companions to come out of their dazes and pull blasters. Leia laughed and with a gesture of her hand she reached out and seized the windpipes of the three creatures. Her mind consumed with anger and hatred, she slowly strangled them just as her father once strangled men who defied him. When their bodies had ceased their struggles she dropped them to the hard pavement and turned to the Bothan. An evil gleam appeared in her eye and she grinned maniacally. "As for you…"

Han walked dejectedly back into the apartment. He'd spent over an hour looking for Leia but there was no way he could find her on foot. She could have been anywhere in the vast city. He just hoped that she would come to her senses and come home.

"Dad!" cried the twins and Anakin collectively as they rushed him when he entered. He looked at Winter who was standing nearby with a very worried look on her usually emotionless face. He shook his head to her unspoken question.

"Woah there guys… shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Dad something is wrong with mom…" said Jacen hastily. "We have to find her. She's in trouble."

Fear gripped Han's heart. He knew too much about the Force to discount the his son's words. "What? Where… what do you know?" he asked hastily.

"I can sense darkness all around mom," answered Anakin with his brow furrowed as he concentrated on feeling his mother's presence. "I don't know what's wrong, dad, but we have to do something."

"Okok… Can you find her?" he asked the three.

"Yeah… let's go dad. We have to go with you," said Jaina with a sense of urgency in her voice.

"No... Just tell me where she is… or do you guys have to be closer?"

"She's where she usually is during the day," supplied Anakin in a quite voice. "Or very close… dad we really should go with you. I think something bad will happen if we don't go."

"I've heard that before," smirked the elder Solo. "But I'm still here now. Don't worry about me, just go to sleep and your mom and I'll be back when you wake up. Ok?"

"But dad..." whined all three of the Solo children.

Han ignored them. Turning to Winter he said, "Put them to sleep and get yourself some of that too. Don't worry I'll work things out with her and make sure she's not in any trouble."

Winter sighed. "I'm sorry Han…"

"There's nothing to be sorry about Winter. It was just a misunderstanding," he said cutting her off. "I have to get a few things, and I'll be on my way." Seeing her worried look he gave her one of his trademark smiles. "Hey… I'll be back before you know it. Don't worry."

"Are you bringing a blaster with you?"

The look that Han gave her told her that she was foolish for even asking.

It was almost two hours past midnight by the time Han reached Leia's office. He could see a dim light shining into the otherwise darkened hallway from beneath her main office door. Not knowing what to expect he dropped his bag of equipment on the floor just outside of the office. Slipping his blaster out of its holster, he quietly opened the door. He expected the worse but when he stepped into the office he saw only Leia standing with her back turned to him and looking out over the skyline. Letting out a small sigh of relief, he holstered his weapon.

"Honey?" he said softly as he entered the office fully. "Are you alright?"

"You tell me," came her voice in a tone as cold as Hoth's winters. "Do you think I am alright? Do you think I'm alright after two of the most trusted people in my life betray me?"

"Look sweatheart," he said with a bit of anger in his voice. He was a little upset that she didn't have a little more trust in him. However, before he even had a chance to explain himself a blast of force energy slammed into him sending him sprawling into the wall with enough strength that he could feel one of his ribs crack. He gasped through the pain when he saw Leia turn around. Never had he seen such coldness in her eyes, at least never directed towards him. But even more terrifying to him was the hatred that burned there.

"Don't sweatheart me," she said in the same tone as before. A sneer crossed her beautiful face when she saw his blaster at his side. Giving it a pointed look, she said to him, "So what was your plan, Han?" The way she said his name dripped with malice and Han shivered inside. "Did you and Winter plan to kill me? Did you plan to inherit all my holdings and then run off into the sunset?"

"What the hell is going on in that pretty head of yours?" he gasped disbelievingly at her words through the pain as he sat up. "Do you really think I married you because of your money?"

"You tell me Captain Solo since everything I thought about you was obviously a lie." For the first time, Han could see that she truly was the daughter of Vader. He had always thought them night and day, but now he was seeing a side of her that resembled him in a way he never thought possible. It really scared him but that didn't matter at the moment. He could feel himself getting angry at her accusation. It was something that he knew some of the tabloids accused him of, but he had always shrugged such things off. It really hurt him now that the woman he had risked everything for now accused him of the very same thing.

"You think I made a Death Star run, got carbon froze and went with you on that suicide mission to Endor for the money? Are you out of your mind?" he said in a near shout. Pain shot up from his ribs causing him to grimace in pain.

"I'm sure a second rate spice smuggler from the fringe would do anything in his own interests."

"Leia… Leia what's going on with you?"

"Tell me," she said ignoring his question. "How long have you been bedding my handmaiden? The truth Han. I want to know the truth… tell me are you in love with her? Do you love her like you told me you loved me?" Her voice faltered as she finished her last question.

Knowing that his answer was critical for her mind state, Han tried to put all his emotion, all his love for her into his next words. "Leia… Winter and I aren't having an affair. I'm not in love with Winter or anyone else. I'm only in love with you." He looked straight into her eyes as he gave her his answer and waited patiently for whatever was to come.

Leia could find no falsehood in his words. There was no deception in them. His emotions were as clear as the purest crystal on this matter. "No, no…" she whispered disbelievingly despite what her feelings were telling her, despite what the Force itself was telling her. "I don't believe you… You're deceiving me." Reaching into the force she threw him against the wall again. "YOU LIAR… HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME," she shouted in fury.

The pain was blinding as he hit the wall again. Yet, Han kept his thoughts straight. _How the hell did Luke take so much abuse from Vader? Better yet how did he get Vader to turn. _Han scoured his memories for the stories that Luke had told him and Leia about Vader for a hint. There had to be something he could do that would break the Dark Side's hold on his wife. He really regretted not paying attention to all that mumbo jumbo at the moment.

Sitting up this time was harder. _Never knew the woman could hit so hard even with the force. Gunna have some serious bruises tomorrow,_ thought Han to himself.

"That is if you live to see tomorrow," came the frosty reply. Han hadn't noticed that he had spoken aloud but his reply was typical for him. "Oh I'll see tomorrow, don't you worry sweatheart."

And then it hit him. That was how Luke had done it. He may have said what he did as an act of bravado but deep in his heart he knew it would be true. Leia loved him and he had FAITH that she did. He knew that she would never kill him. In fact, if she wanted revenge she could have made him suffer much more than he had. No, something was holding her back and that was because part of her didn't want him to hurt. The part that wasn't blinded by rage and hatred still loved him. Luke had placed his faith in the fact that a father's love for a son would defeat the dark side. Now he would do the same except it would be for a wife's love for a husband.

"You're machoism always did annoy me, Han," sneered Leia as she delivered another force blow to him. "Dirty scoundrel."

He grunted in pain again, but forced himself to ask her a question that he knew the answer for. "Do you love me Leia?" he said through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"Do you love me?" The words came out haltingly but clearly. The look of confusion on her face gave him hope. Again he forced himself to sit up and lean up against the wall. He shoved the pain into another corner of his mind and waited for the answer.

"You betrayed me," she hissed.

"That doesn't answer the question," he said slowly while catching his breath. "Do you love me?"

"YOU BETRAYED ME!" she screamed at him. This time no blow followed her angry shout. Han watched as tears came to her eyes. "You betrayed me," she repeated to herself over and over. After a few moments she looked up and repeated it one more time in a softer, more deadly voice. "You betrayed me Han Solo… and for that you must pay."

Han watched as she summoned his blaster into her hands and switch the setting from stun to kill. He watched her raise it slowly until it was aimed at his chest. Yet, he didn't move or even flinch from her gaze. "You love me sweatheart. You know you do so just put the blaster down and come give me a kiss."

There was a bright flash of light and Han saw his life flash before him. Then there was the smell of smoke and for a moment he thought he had lost this hand of Sabacc. It really did take him a second to realize that the smell of smoke was not coming from his chest but rather from the burning wood next to his head. A look of wonder crossed his face before his famous grin slowly appeared. It disappeared a second later as he looked across the room to see tears streaking down his wife's face.

"Force help me… I still love you," he heard her whisper to herself. Slowly she sank to her knees and began sobbing.

"Leia…" Though the pain was intense, Han dragged himself next to her and embraced her. "Leia," he breathed as he took in the scent of her hair and the feel of her skin against his. He whispered her name quietly into her ear as he held her trying to will her to feel his feelings for her.

"Why? Han, I know I haven't been a good wife lately but why…" her voice trailed off as her tears prevent her from finishing the question.

"Shh…" He cut her off before she could finish. "I was just giving Winter a massage because she was tired and it was strictly platonic. We were talking about you and I guess I didn't notice where I was sitting. You haven't been around in so long that I guess I kind of thought she was you for a moment. I don't know," he explained awkwardly, but truthfully. "I know I shouldn't have done that. Anyway when you walked in we were talking politics. The feeling that she was returning was about bureaucrats not that she loved me." He saw the look of disbelief pass over her face and then a slight narrowing of eyes. Those were some serious danger signs and he really didn't feel like being force slapped around anymore. "Honest sweatheart. You can tell when I'm lying. If you aren't sure you can have the kids put me through the wringer as well!"

At the mention of the children he saw her eyes widen in shock and a sharp intake of breath. Leia began to cry uncontrollably again. _Well done Han ol' buddy,_ he rebuked himself. "Come on sweetheart," he pleaded. "Don't cry. It's not like you. I'm sure the kids will be fine with everything."

"Han… I can't believe what I did tonight. I've done some horrible things. Maybe I'm more like my father than I ever thought possible," sobbed Leia. She buried her head in his chest letting the tears soak through his shirt.

Han resisted the urge to say that he completely agreed with her. "Sweatheart everyone makes mistakes. Don't worry about it. I still love you and the kids do too. That's what matters doesn't it?"

"Do you still love me, Han?" she asked tentatively, "even after what I did to you tonight."

"Of course princess," he said. "Hey… You aren't the only one in your family to let the Dark Side run amuck in your head. If you remember Luke and your father did too. At least you didn't run around murdering Jedi for twenty years."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" she asked a bit offended.

"Umm… Yeah it was suppose to. Guess it didn't work," he said a bit apologetically.

"You're incorrigible," said Leia shaking her head. She reached over and gave him a tight hug forgetting that he was mildly beat up at the moment. Han's yelp of pain brought her quickly back to her senses. "Oh Force. Han, I'm so sorry. We have to get you to a hospital right away."

"I'll be ok sweatheart. I have some bacta bandages in the hall. How about you grab me some of those?"

"I really think we need to get you some real treatment, Han," insisted Leia as she rose and started heading for the communicator.

"Sweatheart, listen to me. We haven't had anytime alone in months. I'm not really banged up badly and I'd rather spend some time with you than float in a bacta tank."  
His words touched something in her and even though she thought he really needed treatment she decided that she could be selfish this once. He was right in that they hadn't had anytime alone for a while. Even under these insane circumstances she'd be happy to just be held in his arms. It had been too long since the two of them shared a truly intimate moment. "Alright, I'll be right back," she said after coming to her decision.

It only took her a few moments to return with the pack that he had brought along. She rummaged through the bag quickly and found the bandages. With great care she undid his shirt and removed it. "You're getting a little pudgy," she remarked off handedly.

"What!" exclaimed Han before the pain struck him silent.

"I was joking. Now turn on your stomach so I can apply these things," she commanded.

"Yes, your worship," retorted Han before complying. His movements were slow as the pain was intense. He was quite sure he had at least one fractured rib but other than that he figured he had only minor injuries.

He shivered when he felt her cool hands touch his skin. She carefully applied the bandages and when she was done Han noticed that her hands began to glide back and forth along his skin. Slowing he felt her begin to kneed several of his muscles to loosen them up. It had been a rather tense night after all.

"Han?" asked Leia nervously as she continued to massage him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for what I did tonight… I understand if you want to leave me," she said hesitantly, her voice choking with emotion. "But for the sake of the children…"

"Leia," he said in a serious tone that he reserved for rare occasions. He slowly turned around and took her hands in his. "I won't leave you."

"Do you forgive me?" she said in a whisper. It was evident that she still wasn't reassured.

"Of course princess," he said in the same serious tone. "You know I'd forgive you anything."

He saw her close her eyes as she wrestled with the last of her inner demons. When she opened them she looked at him the same way she had looked at him just before he had been put into carbon freeze. "I love you," she said simply.

"I know."


End file.
